


Good Morning

by Batfink



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Clint has no Wife, Deaf Clint Barton, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mornings, Not Canon Compliant, Short One Shot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: Clint & Bucky in the shower, need I say more ;)





	

Bucky stretched as his eyes slowly opened. The space next to him in the bed was empty but he could hear Clint singing in the bathroom. He smiled. Clint would be in there shaving. Unlike Bucky who alternated between clean shaven and scruffy, Clint always liked to be the former. He thought about Clint's smooth cheeks as he swung his legs out of bed. Hearing the shower start up as he stood, he headed for the bathroom door.

When he entered the bathroom, Clint was already in the shower, his back turned to Bucky, hearing aids on the counter beside the sink. One of the great things about living in Tony's tower was the size of the showers. You could comfortably fit four people in them and not have to worry about fighting to get under the stream.

Bucky quickly shed his sleepwear and stepped into the shower, slinking up behind Clint and sliding his arms around his waist. Clint twisted his head to look back at him a smile on his face. “Hi there.”

Bucky grinned. “Good Morning.” He mouthed, clear enough for Clint to read his lips before pulling Clint tightly up against his front, leaning in to press his scruffy face to Clint's smooth cheek. Clint laughed and brushed his cheek against Bucky's, wiggling his butt back against Bucky's groin.

Bucky groaned and pressed his hips forward, hardening with every caress of Clint's water slick skin. He caught Clint's earlobe in his mouth and sucked on it gently, hands going to Clint's chest to tweak his nipples, cock nestled in the crack of Clint's butt.

Clint gasped and spun around, pulling Bucky back in when they were facing each other. He was hard now too and reached over to grab the shower gel, squeezing a generous portion into Bucky's hand. Bucky quickly rubbed his hands together to get them nice and soapy, then reached down and wrapped his right hand around both of their erections.

It was Clint's turn to groan and he leaned in to kiss Bucky, their tongues moving together as Bucky stroked smoothly up and down their shafts. Clint rolled his hips, sliding his cock along the length of Bucky's. His hands moving to pinch at Bucky's nipples.

Bucky's metal hand wrapped gently around the back of Clint's neck, tugging lightly at the short hairs as he moved to bite lightly at Clint's shoulder. Clint gasped again and arched into Bucky's touch. Pressing their chests closer together while still leaving room for Bucky's hand to move between them.

Their eyes met and they held each others gaze, Clint teasing with the swipe of his tongue to Bucky's lower lip. A quick nip in reply from Bucky and they were soon both smiling.

Bucky moved and water cascaded down over his head, flattening his shoulder length hair into his eyes. Clint reached up and brushed it back from his face, pausing to cup his cheek, run his thumb across the stubble.

Bucky tilted his head until he could catch Clint's thumb and suck it into his mouth and Clint's eyes closed briefly as he sped up the slide of his cock through Bucky's grip. Bucky released his thumb and pulled him back in for a kiss.

They were both close now, he could feel it in the way Clint's body was tensing against his. The way Clint's nails were digging into his right shoulder, the other hand pressed to Bucky's chest. He increased the speed of his strokes as Clint's movements became slightly erratic and it wasn't long before Clint was coming, Bucky doing likewise after only a few strokes more.

Clint's head dropped to rest against Bucky's shoulder as they both trembled through the aftershocks. The shower sluicing them clean almost immediately. Bucky pulled Clint in close, sliding his hands down to cup his butt and Clint lifted his head to kiss him again.

“Wanna go back to bed?” Clint asked, a mischievous grin quirking up his lips.

Bucky nodded and pulled Clint out of the shower cubicle. He grabbed up towels as Clint slid his hearing aids back in. When he turned, Bucky had a purple towel wrapped low around his hips and he stepped up to Clint, wrapping him up in another purple towel before turning to the mirror to comb out his wet hair.

Clint laughed, Bucky was always fussing with his hair. He wouldn't want either of them back on the bed until they both had dry hair, but Clint had no intention of waiting that long. Instead, he grabbed his towel and quickly rubbed it over his hair, getting rid of the worst of the wet. He then threw his towel over the top of Bucky's head.

Bucky squawked as Clint frantically rubbed the towel over his head. “Hey, not so rough, you'll damage the hair.” He batted at Clint's hands, trying to twist out from under the towel as Clint laughed.

“Stop being so precious about it.” Clint worked the towel down until it was around the back of Bucky's neck and then used it to pull him in for a kiss.

Bucky scowled at him. “If I get split ends...” He was cut off as Clint released the towel and grabbed Bucky's cock instead. “I'll make it worth your while.” He grinned, thumbing across the head before he used it to lead Bucky out of the bathroom towards the bed.

“You'd better.” Bucky chuckled as Clint released his hold and pushed him onto the bed before climbing into his lap.


End file.
